Iron Fic: Chapter 37
by The Chairman
Summary: Contestants were given 24 hours to write 1500 words using their idea of what Chapter 37 of Deathly Hallows would have been as the secret ingredient.
1. The Morning After

The Morning After

"When I went under, the world was at war. When I woke up, they told me we won."

The Avengers

Harry Potter awoke with a start, jerking upright in bed with his right hand scrabbling for his wand. It took a moment for him to realise that the bed was his four-poster in the seventh-year boys' dorm in Gryffindor tower, not a bunk in the tent that had once belonged to Perkins, and the footsteps he could hear were students who had stayed the night, not approaching Death Eaters. He sat still, realising that he was still exhausted despite several hours of sleep, feeling his heartbeat slow back down to something approaching normal and remembering the events of the preceding twenty-four hours. Voldemort and Bellatrix were dead, the war was over, he was safe.

Or was he? He was willing to bet that there were still Death Eaters out there. They would be on the run from the Ministry, and some of them would have lost a great deal of wealth and power as a result of Voldemort's defeat. They might be looking for revenge. He made a mental note to have a word with Kingsley about that, assuming the new Minister wasn't too busy. As he got dressed, hit thoughts turned to Ginny. The thought of seeing her again had kept him going through all his time on the run and fighting, but now that the dust had settled he felt strangely unwilling to seek her out. After all, it was unlikely that she would want to resume their relationship. He had abandoned her for months to go off on a mission that he hadn't even felt able to explain to her, and his actions had led to the battle that had killed her brother and one of her friends. Poor Colin, he thought with a twinge of guilt, he shouldn't even have stayed behind to fight.

Besides, she had probably met someone else during his time away. He wouldn't blame her. Best to give her some space.

Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, intending to go to the Owlery straight after and contact Kingsley. He desperately needed to eat, and his body was aching from the various injuries he had sustained, so he had hoped to take things easy for a few hours. To his surprise, however, the Minister was already there, talking to Ron and Neville. He beckoned Harry over, grinning.

"Ah, Harry, just in time!" he said by way of greeting. "I've just been telling Ron and Neville here about something that you might find quite interesting."

Harry gave him a quizzical look.

"The Auror Office is willing to waive the standard NEWT requirements for DA veterans with distinguished CVs," Kingsley explained. "Basically, you would be able to start your advanced Auror training straightaway, and study for the NEWTs you choose long-distance without having to return to Hogwarts and repeat seventh year. Not that you and Ron actually did seventh year in the first place," he added wryly.

Harry was temporarily speechless. He had wanted to be an Auror since his fourth year, and now the opportunity was being dropped into his lap. He could hardly believe it.

He glanced at the other two. They looked at each other and then Neville spoke.

"We're going to do it," he said. "At least for now. The Ministry's in disarray right now, and there are still Death Eaters on the loose. The Aurors need all the help they can get. Besides, it'd make Gran happy."

Ron nodded his agreement.

Harry took a deep breath and paused for thought. It would mean leaving Hogwarts, the closest thing he had for a home, and it would mean fewer chances to see those of his friends who stayed behind. Including Ginny, said a small voice in the back of his head. He mentally shook himself. That train of thought was probably pointless. Maybe it would be for the best if he left Hogwarts. He could live in Grimmauld Place, with Kreacher, and meet his schoolfriends during Hogsmeade weekends. He reached a decision.

"I'd love to," he said, shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Excellent," the Minister replied. "The new Head of the Auror Office will be in touch to arrange the details, just as soon as I appoint one."

Harry chuckled a little at that.

Kingsley made to leave, but paused and turned back to face Harry.

"By the way," he said, "there's a photographer from the Daily Prophet outside, he wants to get a photograph of all the DA members. If you want my advice, it'd be a good idea to play along. Get the press stuff over with so you can go and spend time with the people you actually want to speak to."

With that, Kingsley winked at Harry and strode over to speak to Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other and shrugged, then turned and walked towards the Entrance Hall, joining a small stream of DA members heading for the doors.

Halfway down the front steps, Harry felt his ankle give way and he stumbled backwards, banging into somebody behind him.

"Harry! Are you alright? Here, lean on me, it's fine".

It was Luna. He smiled weakly at her and tried to stand up straight, but the exhaustion, hunger and pain were too much. She lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, helping to support his weight, and the two of them staggered and stumbled down the steps.

"Ronald!" she called, trying to attract Ron's attention. "Could you help me with Harry, please?"

Ron turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Harry. He came sprinting back towards them and stood on Harry's other side supporting him. Together the three of them shuffled into line with the rest of the DA and stood for what felt like an eternity as the photographer messed around with angles and lighting. When he was finally finished, Harry started going back inside to get some food, but Luna steered him over towards a nearby tree and got him to sit down on the ground.

"Stay here," she said with an uncharacteristically-concerned look. "I'm going to go and get Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm alright!" Harry protested. "I'm just hungry!"

Luna and Ron exchanged a sceptical look.

"Listen, mate," grinned Ron, patting him on the shoulder. "Let Luna go and get Pomfrey, and I'll go back inside and get you something to eat. OK?"

Harry nodded weakly and the duo departed. From where he was sitting he could see the rest of the DA milling around in the sunshine and talking to each other. Ginny and Padma were fending off an inquisitive reporter while Hermione slipped back into the school after Ron. Suddenly Ginny turned around, laughing at something that Padma had said, and saw him. Their eyes met and he remembered all the reasons he had spent the past months thinking of her and missing her.

She started strolling towards him, and he began to panic. What in Merlin's name would he say to her? He could feel himself starting to blush as she drew nearer.

Before he could think of anything to say or do, she sat down next to him.

"Hi," she muttered. If anything, she seemed more embarrassed than he was.

"You OK?" he asked, thinking of Fred, and of Ginny all alone in the Forest trying to comfort a dying girl while he snuck away to face Voldemort.

"I've… been better. Been worse too, though. You missed a lot of trouble this year, although I'm sure you managed to land yourself in worse situations than anything we experienced. It's your special talent, after all."

He chuckled.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes," she replied. "A lot. But not now."

Ginny reached out and took Harry's hand, and he jerked in surprise. She withdrew her hand with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I just… didn't expect it. I thought you'd have found somebody else by now. I've been gone a long time, and we both knew I was risking my life."

"Harry James Potter, I love you, but sometimes you're a complete and other idiot. It's you I want to be with, not some hypothetical other person. You, the boy who saved my life from a Basilisk and Tom Riddle when he was just twelve but couldn't screw up the courage to tell me he fancied me when he was sixteen!"

"Thanks for the flattering description," he replied with a smirk, taking her hand in his. "Although, if we're going to get back together there's something I should tell you."

"What?"

"I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. I'm joining the Aurors."

"Yeah, Ron told me he was thinking of joining up," she replied, curling up against Harry's side. "Don't worry, we'll work it out. We've got our whole lives ahead of us now, and no Voldemort trying to kill you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her. It was a golden summer's day and he was free of the burden he had struggled under for so long.

Maybe, just maybe, all would be well.


	2. Novo Redeunt

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 37: Novo Redeunt

Harry awoke with a start, crying out as he flailed his arms and bolted upright. The visions of battle and death faded as consciousness prevailed and he took in his surroundings. He was in his bed in Gryffindor tower, the red hangings closed around him. He pushed them aside, reaching for his glasses and his wand on the bedside table.

"Is Master hurt?" came a low, croaking voice. "Kreacher heard Master yelling."

"Just a nightmare," Harry answered, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. "I suppose it's too much to ask to not have bad dreams anymore. At least I know these ones aren't real. What time is it?"

"Nearly seven in the evening, Master," Kreacher responded. "Would Master prefer breakfast or dinner?"

"You don't have to bring me anything, Kreacher," Harry insisted, shaking his head. "I'll go down to the kitchens after I've had a shower. Where is everyone?"

"Master was in need of rest. Kreacher made sure he was not disturbed."

"You didn't let Ron sleep in his own bed?!"

"Master is displeased. Kreacher will punish himself."

"No!" Harry shouted, startling the elf. "No punishments. You meant well, Kreacher. I appreciate it. From now on, though, there's no need to keep my friends away unless I ask you to."

"As you wish, Master."

As Harry stood under the spray of hot water, he felt as if he were scrubbing away more than the accumulated sweat and grime of the last two days. The fear, uncertainty, and frustration that he'd worn like a second skin for the past year could finally begin to be shed. There was still grief, sharp and raw, but it was tempered by the knowledge that he could now mourn the dead without worrying who would be next.

His reflection looked older, thinner, and more heavily scarred than he remembered it. Nevertheless, he stared at it in wonder.

"I'm alive," he muttered.

"Well spotted," answered the mirror dryly.

Realizing too late that he didn't have a trunk or any of his belongings with him, Harry was relieved to find a neatly folded stack of clean clothing on the foot of his bed. He dressed quickly before summoning Kreacher.

"How can Kreacher be of service, Master?"

"I wanted to thank you for the clean clothes," Harry answered. "Also, I want to ask you something. Do you like it here at Hogwarts or would you prefer to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Kreacher will go wherever Master wishes."

"I want to know what would make you happy, Kreacher." The elf pondered for a minute before answering.

"The ancient and most noble house of Black is Kreacher's home," he began. "But it is lonely. If Master wishes to return, Kreacher is happy to go home. If not, Kreacher can be useful to the school."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. You can stay at Hogwarts until I figure some things out, and I'll let you know if I decide to move back to Grimmauld Place."

"Yes Master," Kreacher bowed low before disapparating.

Harry descended the stairs to find Ron stretched out on a sofa in the common room.

"You've got to do something about that elf, mate," Ron said by way of a greeting. "Barmy little bugger sealed the dormitory door and wouldn't let anyone in."

"Sorry about that," Harry answered. "I've spoken to him. Where is everyone?"

Ron stretched and yawned as he sat up, kicking his long legs out in front of him. "There's a few people having a kip in the other dorms," he explained. "A lot went home, though. Trying to find their families and such. Mum and Dad took everyone else back to the Burrow. Sent Ginny up to get me but I said I wasn't leaving without you."

Harry felt a small jolt in his solar plexus at the mention of the youngest Weasley. Something must have shown on his face, because Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So, what's going to happen now with you and my sister?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, dropping into a chair. "I- I still fancy her. You know that. I never stopped."

"Look, I know I was a git to you last summer after the whole-" Ron broke off, waving a hand. "I get why you did it. Ditching her, I mean. You were just trying to protect her. You can't hurt her like that again, though."

"I know," Harry nodded.

"I also don't want to walk in on you two snogging all over the place," Ron continued with a scowl.

"Hey, I could say the same to you," Harry argued with a smirk. Ron grinned in spite of himself. "Speaking of Hermione, is she still asleep?"

"Nah, Mum made her go back to the Burrow with the rest of them," Ron answered. "Once I said I was staying here she came up to row with me about it and found Hermione and me laying here together. Said if I was going to stay than Hermione had to go with them. Something about grief and people making poor decisions."

Harry stifled a laugh.

"So what do you say, mate?" Ron said as he stood. "Back to the Burrow? Unless you've got something else you need to do here?"

"One thing, yeah," Harry answered, holding up Dumbledore's wand.

After the wand was back in its rightful place and the tomb resealed, the two friends walked in companionable silence down the path toward Hogsmeade. As they approached the edge of the school's protective enchantments, however, they stumbled to a stop.

"Blimey," Ron breathed. Harry only nodded his agreement. The sea of people stretched as far as either of them could see. Many of them held cameras or quills. Harry quickly turned and began to retrace his steps.

"We can't apparate without walking right into that mob," he grumbled irritably. "We'll have to go back and ask McGonagall if we can use the floo instead."

The newly appointed headmistress clucked disapprovingly as Harry explained the situation.

"I'm afraid, Mister Potter," she sighed. "That your troubles with the public and the press are only going to be worse as a result of this morning's events. Of course you can floo directly to the Burrow from my office. Before you go, however, I would like to ask you both whether you intend to return for your final year of schooling? Given the extenuating circumstances, the school is extending the invitation to any of your class who wish to do so."

I, er, I don't know," Harry replied. "I haven't really had a chance to think about what I'm going to do next. I suppose I never really expected…" he trailed off.

"To survive? Very well," she said kindly. "I will send your letters when the time comes and you can reply with your decision once you've made one. Now, off you go."

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace behind Ron, who had wisely jumped aside. Brushing soot from his sleeves, Harry looked up to see Ginny walking toward him with a familiar expression on her face. As she closed the distance, he smiled at her hopefully. His smile turned into a wince as her fist connected with his bicep.

"That's for running off on your damn crusade and leaving me to worry about you for a whole year," she spat before hitting him again, this time in the chest. "And that's for letting me and everyone else think you were dead!"

"I missed you," he plead lamely.

"Oh shut up," she grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

"Right, I'm going to… ahh, nevermind," Ron muttered, leaving them to it.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur of celebration and mourning. Aside from attending funerals, Harry avoided being out in public as much as possible. Mrs. Weasley insisted he stay at the Burrow, although she did specify, much to his embarrassment, that he and Ginny were to conduct themselves appropriately at all times. Ron laughed at Harry's discomfort until Mrs. Weasley pointed out that the same went for him and Hermione as well.

They eventually made a trip to check on Hermione's parents house and Grimmauld Place, finding them both ransacked but otherwise unharmed. A few cleaning spells and a "reparo" or two set everything right again.

"So do you think you'll go back to Hogwarts?" Ron finally asked as they sat, with Ginny and Hermione at the edge of the orchard one afternoon in early June.

"I don't think so," he answered, looking apologetically at Ginny. "I just think it would be too weird, after everything that's happened. Also, Kingley's offered us a chance to go into Auror training without getting our NEWTS if we can pass the entrance exam."

"We?" Ron asked. "You mean all of us?"

"Anyone from the DA, I think," Harry nodded.

"Brilliant!"

"Well, I don't want to be an Auror," Hermione shrugged. "I don't really know what I want to do. I'm going to go back to school, sit my NEWTS, take some time to figure things out. I need to go find my parents first, though."

"We'll go with you," Harry promised.

"You don't need-" she began to argue, but Harry held up his hand.

"You stuck by me," he reminded her. "You sent your parents away for their safety, and ours, so that you could follow me on my quest. Now I am going to help you with yours."

"Me too," Ron agreed.

Hermione attempted to surreptitiously dab her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"You guys are my best friends," Harry continued. "I could never have done any of this without you. Whatever happens from now on, that doesn't change."

Hermione smiled through tears, Ginny cuddled into Harry's side, and the four of them sat in the sunshine, happy to be alive, to be together, and to have the infinite possibility of the future stretching before them.


End file.
